The New Ash
by tellingyouastory
Summary: I'm new to story writing and this is just the beginning of a story I planned out. I'm introducing a new character later on, after chapter one..just please read it and tell me what you think. Oh and Kahlan the new ash will be sending some sparks between Bo and Lauren but don't worry, I'm a doccubus lover :3 Thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

After the Garuda was defeated by Bo and the help of her friends all was slightly hectic in the light fae compound, an ash hadn't been appointed yet. Lauren was slightly relieved, for this meant that for the time being she wasn't owed by any one, she cursed the day she'd wake up feeling owned again. Dyson had told her to run after the battle but her love for Bo was undeniable now and she decided to stay.

Bo knew how Lauren was feeling, how could she not? She didn't want Lauren to leave either and after telling Lauren that it was time for them to be together they were basically inseparable. They had romantic dinners, went to movies and done everything else they could think of doing, not to mention the countless sex marathons. Bo smiled at the thought of those sex marathons, they had actually finished from one of those. Lauren awoke next to her seeing Bo's smile across her face as her thoughts kept on wondering to the memories of last night.

"Good morning stranger, what are you so happy about?" said Lauren.

Bo exclaimed, "Oh hey, I didn't know you were up. I was just smiling because of what you did to me last night. You never seize to amaze me, if a succubus like me who is driven completely by sex had to put down some roots with someone, I'm really glad it's with someone as amazing as you."

Bo leaned in to kiss Lauren before she could answer her. Lauren knew at that moment that even though the succubus never uttered those three important words she still felt loved. She debated with herself whether she should tell Bo that she loved her first knowing in her heart that she did but then her thoughts were disturbed by the phone that was ringing. Bo jumped from her bed frustrated that they were disturbed and went to reach for her phone. She answered as she saw it was Trick and after a while she cut and went back to Lauren.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"A new Ash has been appointed and requested to see you immediately. Trick just found out and called to warn me. Just so you know I'm coming with you to meet this Ash, so we can settle everything before anything troubling happens"

"Bo, I love that you're willing to do anything to protect me, I do but nothing has happened yet with this new Ash. Let's not wake the sleeping dog. I knew this day would eventually come and I'm ready. Don't worry about me, I'll make sure to come back to you this evening and if I don't then you can start a new war against the new ash."

Lauren smiled at the last sentence as she was trying to reassure Bo that everything will be fine. Bo nodded not willing to fully agree with the conditions as yet. Lauren got up from bed, kissed Bo and went to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren walked into the light compound after weeks being away from it making her way to the throne room to meet the new ash. She reluctantly admitted that she missed this sterile environment, sure she was the property of the ash but discovering the fae world and examining the different types of fae was exciting and the best thing she figured she can do with her life. She couldn't imagine herself working at a hospital with humans; she loved her job way too much despite her lack of freedom. The guards at the door quickly opened the door for her obviously the new ash told them that seeing her was top priority. When Lauren entered the room she saw a figure that seemed familiar but it wasn't at all what she expected. The new ash was a woman, this she didn't expect at all and as she continued walking to the room the ash stood up to greet her.

"Hello Lauren" the ash said as she winked at Lauren.

"Kahlan! You are the new ash? Congratulations! I didn't even know you were fae" Lauren said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah thanks. Actually I wasn't fae at the time, it's a very long complicated story which I will tell you of next time, when you start working again..maybe you can start tomorrow morning with my check up?" she said smiling. "I've heard pretty amazing stories linked to you, you're a much appreciated doctor all around the world despite the fact you're human though I'm pretty sure you know that. How have you been?"

"I'm doing great besides the fact that I'm property now, your property as a matter of fact and yes I've missed work to get back tomorrow is actually reassuring, you know how I hate not doing anything for a long time. I'm seeing Bo you'll hear about her eventually too and well I must confess I have heard those rumours before."

"Good to know your sense of humour has not changed throughout the years and actually I have heard a lot about the unaligned succubus and her sense of devotion towards you. The elders are a little afraid of her, she helped a great deal of a lot of people and because of that she made some enemies that might want her dead." Kahlan paused for a second and continued in a much more hushed tone, "just so you know Lauren I don't condone the way you were treated before and I am going to find a way to help you, it's partly the reason I took this job in the first place."

"You want to help me? Why?" Lauren asked surprised at the thought.

"Well we go way back and you've helped me much more then you think and just because I'm the new ash doesn't mean I'm going to forget all you've done for me." Kahlan waited a while expecting Lauren to answer, as she didn't she continued, "I was kind of hoping that I have dinner with you and Bo tonight, if it's not a problem. I think we need to discuss certain arrangements and your future, seeing as you and Bo are an item now, might as well invite her directly so she won't pop up unannounced, don't you think?"

Lauren smiled; she always wondered how Kahlan could understand people the way she did, maybe it was part of her fae abilities but somehow she doubted it really was. She's always noted how attentive Kahlan was to what people were doing around her, claiming she'd realise what they were thinking by their actions. "We'll be here at eight. Don't be late, I remember you making a habit of that", she laughed.

Kahlan smiled, "Of course I won't. I'm the host, aren't? You may go, I'll see you tonight."

Lauren simply nodded and left the compound intent on driving to the clubhouse so she can talk to Bo.


	3. Chapter 3

Bo was pacing nervously as she talked to Kenzi. Kenzi tried everything to ensure Bo's calmness but nothing was working, Bo was just fixated with the idea that Lauren would not come back. All she kept saying to Kenzi was how she was going to kill the new ash if Lauren didn't come home soon. Kenzi noted that Bo spent the whole hour Lauren was gone debating how long it would take Lauren to drive to the compound, take the meeting and drive back to the clubhouse. Kenzi couldn't help but laugh at Bo, who was obviously over reacting. Lauren had only been gone for an hour and she knew her best friend's girl was doing fine. As Bo was still debating, Kenzi grabbed Bo's phone and called Lauren who answered with the first ring.

"Hey Bo, what's wrong?" Lauren asked.

"It's not Bo, it is Kenzi. I was just wondering when you will be coming home because Bobo here is throwing a fit and plotting to kill the new ash." Kenzi said as she looked at Bo, who was still pacing around the room.

Lauren laughed at the idea of Bo already thinking of how she was going to save her, "Hey Kenzi I'm just at my apartment to grab a few things that I needed. I won't be long you can tell Bo to relax and that I'm all good in fact I'm on my way home."

"Okay" and then Kenzi cut the line to deliver the message so Bo can finally stop pacing and calm down.

Lauren stood in her apartment for a while, she didn't mean to come here it was a matter of impulse. It was peaceful here and she could get some thinking done without being disturbed which is why she liked coming here every now and again. She couldn't really do that at the clubhouse there was always something that occupied her time; weather it was helping Bo heal or just for pleasure, helping Dyson with a case and even quite recently helping Kenzi with her personal life. She smiled, she was glad that she had a good relationship with Kenzi now. She knew that whenever she had an argument with Bo, the succubus would go tell her best friend. Before Kenzi had a habit of telling Bo to just run to Dyson and forget about her making her feel like she was not worth Bo's love. Now that changed and she was glad, she knew that Kenzi was important in Bo's life and she wouldn't have it any other way. As she was heading out, Lauren thought of how she can explain her relationship with Kahlan to Bo before dinner. She knew it would be hard seeing a part of her past just become her present, she just hoped Bo would understand.


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren arrived at the clubhouse and called for Bo. She could feel the stress in her voice as she thought how Bo would react to all that she had to tell her. Bo came down the stairs with an expression of relief when she saw Lauren was not locked up and safe in front of her.

"Hey, how was the meeting?" Bo asked.

"Bo would you mind sitting down there's a story you need to know about the new ash." Lauren waited as she saw Bo sit on the couch, she later went to sit next to her and continued, "The new ash, she's an old friend of mine and we have to go have dinner with her tonight."

"Her" Bo exclaimed. "Why do I have a feeling there's more to this then you just being friends?"

Lauren couldn't help but smirk a bit. "Yeah, we have a very long complicated history. I want to tell you about it but seeing as we have dinner with her I don't want you to feel challenged by her. Kahlan can be extremely charming and well we went to collage together, shared an apartment and I might have been slightly in love with her and yes we were in a relationship for a while but it was nothing really serious." Lauren struggled to get that information out, knowing that Bo would have wanted to know the details about the relationship.

"Oh you were in love with her." Bo felt slightly hurt. She didn't think she was the only person Lauren was ever in love with, she knew about Nadia and when Nadia woke up from the coma and Lauren continued her relationship with the girl, Bo felt her heart hurt. She felt jealous that she couldn't have Lauren for she was in somebody else's arms, though she felt mostly disappointed at herself for she didn't do anything to get Lauren at that time. She knew Lauren cared for her deeply but she was never truly ready for a commitment until now.

Lauren waited she sensed Bo was deep in thought. "Bo, I don't have feelings for her anymore. I love you not her," assuring Bo's thoughts.

"I know. I love you too." Bo couldn't help but smile. "So we have to go to dinner with her tonight? Because you know I was sort of hoping we could have some fun on our own" Bo said smirking at Lauren, resisting the urge to wink at her.

Lauren laughed loudly and had a huge grin on her face. "Unfortunately we have to go, I already said yes anyway. We can have fun later." This time Lauren did wink at Bo and Bo felt a slight arousal leaning in to kiss Lauren who accepted the kiss with eagerness.

Bo broke the kiss. "As much as I'd like to stay here, I can't I must go help Kenzi with the case. I'll be back at half six, good?"

"Yes Bo that's good. It will give me time to prepare for work, we agreed I can start tomorrow." She followed Bo who had already stood up from the couch making her way to the door. As Bo turned Lauren kissed her and broke it off after a while. "Bye, see you soon." She said smiling.

Bo smiled back. "See you soon."

**Sorry it took a while, I've been having a hard time personally with my own relationship drama. Haha yaaaaay me! Notice the sarcasm..anyway write me some reviews maybe it will put a smile on my face and it'll encourage me to write more often ;) Btw is only me, missing lost girl sooo much specially Lauren and Bo :( Much love doccubus fans 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

They were on their way to the compound. They were both silent in thought, both in minds of their own. Lauren rarely wore a dress and the fact that she did made Bo worry for a moment. Bo couldn't help but be jealous all of a sudden. What if the ash, Kahlan tried to get Lauren back? Bo didn't know the entire story, she didn't think she wanted or needed to. She trusted and loved Lauren and an old flame wasn't going to change her mind.

Lauren had worries of her own. She spent three years living with Kahlan and she knew that if she still had the same character as before she could be problematic for Bo. Kahlan had a habit of provoking people, even if she didn't mean to. It was her way of getting what she wanted, she always managed somehow. Her determination to get things is what made her so attractive in the first place.

They arrived to the compound and got out of the car. Lauren walked next Bo and whispered,  
"Bo please be careful with your reactions tonight. Promise me please."

Bo didn't have time to answer her however she gave a Lauren an expression meaning to say that she promised. There was a voice who called for Lauren, one she didn't recognize.

Kahlan rushed over to hug Lauren and said," I'm so grateful you came and see I'm not late. Some things do change." she winked at Lauren who couldn't help but smile a bit at the memories of the past. Kahlan continued," You must be Bo; I've heard a lot of thing about you. I really do hope we can start on the right foot. Would you both follow me inside before dinner gets cold?"

They walked down the hall and entered a room. Lauren never went in any of the rooms of the compound except for the throne room, the occasional dungeon here and there and her most beloved lab. This room was exquisite she thought as she sat down looking around. It had an antique chandelier hanging from the ceiling right in the middle of the room and under stood a table that was set up for three people however it was definitely meant to serve more than three people. An electric fireplace with a flat screen was on the other side of the room with a comfortable looking couch in front of it and by the sides stood bookshelves. Lauren could tell that Kahlan took the liberty of designing the room. She remembered her old friend's refined taste in furniture amongst other things and definitely noticed the bookshelves full of the books Kahlan would have enjoyed reading, making this room Kahlan's refuge place to relax from the stress she must have undergo.

Kahlan couldn't help but notice that Lauren looked around the place and smiled. "Bringing back memories huh? Would you like some red wine, it's Bordeaux?"

"Yes, this place sure looks familiar." Lauren paused. She went back to the apartment she shared with Kahlan all those years ago. Yes this place looked familiar, she repeated in her head. "And yes actually I would love some; I haven't had red wine with this quality in a while." She smiled at Kahlan forgetting for an instant that Bo was sitting right next to her. "Bo you should have some." She looked at Bo's glass and realised that she already had wine in it. "Sorry I didn't realise, it's just this room brings back memories." She said looking at Bo apologetically.

"I'm sure it's the room that's keeping you distracted." Bo said in a bitter voice. She couldn't help it but they had only been here for a few minutes and already she felt like she was third wheeling in her own relationship and what's worse was that she promised Lauren she wouldn't react badly. So Bo sat there quiet if you compared this behaviour to the previous behaviour she'd shown in the past. "Although Kahlan I must admit this wine is delicious. I've never tasted anything like it before."

Kahlan was pleased with Bo's affirmation she wanted Bo to like her for Lauren's sake, the deal she had in mind wasn't an easy one it required all three of them to stay on the same page. She laughed, "I bet you haven't. This wine came directly from France, I bought it when I went there for vacation last summer." She then turned to Lauren and said, "Tonight we are having spaghetti with clams and after we are having argentine rib-eye. I still enjoy shellfish with pasta and a good steak afterwards. I was hoping you still do to."

Lauren smiled she couldn't believe how easy it was for Kahlan to remember those little facts they shared and knew about each other. "Yes I do though I haven't eaten them in a while. Nowadays it's more salads and anything quick I could make. With work I don't really have time to cook a fancy dinner unless I have a day off."

"Yeah well we're looking to change that, aren't we?" She then looked at Bo. "You're not a vegan, are you?" she laughed, "I doubt it since you are a succubus but you never know nowadays."

For the first time Bo smiled, Kahlan's joke reminded her a bit of Kenzi. "Haha no I'm not believe me I love steak as much as I love a burger."

They were interrupted as the pasta came out served by some waiters. Kahlan told them both, "Buon appetito." Lauren smiled and told repeated what she said however Bo not knowing what that meant looked at Lauren with a sense of blankness on her face. Lauren told her that it meant 'have a good meal' in Italian so Bo gladly said it back.

Time had passed, they ate the pasta and after a quarter of an hour their steaks came out. They hadn't really said anything while they were eating, they didn't even say anything while they waited for the steaks. They just indulged and appreciated the food that was brought out to them. Lauren knew Kahlan had an excellent taste in food and she used to enjoy her cooking very much, at times she used to miss it even before tonight but she wasn't about to admit it especially with Bo there. After they ate desert, they went to sit on the couch for some liquor. Kahlan even switched her stereo on and put some good old fashioned Italian songs.

Bo couldn't help but wonder why someone would enjoy so much Italian culture. After a while she asked, "Why do you love all these Italian songs?"

Kahlan answered with a smile on her face, "Well my mother is Italian and I've always found Italian culture and art so much more beautiful than the British one even my father used to agree and his British. Mind you I love England and I've lived there for a long time, I've spent all my school years there until University. I spent University in America; I found it would be better."

"Which is how you and Lauren met?" Bo asked. She found herself more curious to their situation.

Kahlan looked at Lauren. "Do you want to tell the infamous story of how we met?"

"Well yeah I'll let you tell it."

"Alright, it started with me wanting a roommate. I felt like I could use the company during the study period. I was the type of person who partied a lot but went on full lock down when exams arrived. So one night, I went out to a bar with a couple of friends and they brought this geek along." Kahlan laughed as she was referring to Lauren obviously. "I remember how out of place I thought she felt so I went to talk to her and I forgot the drinking and the partying, we just spent a whole night talking and it felt good and basically from then on we became really good friends." Kahlan instinctively looked at Lauren who was now smiling at her.

Bo felt their eye contact and even though she liked Kahlan she was still jealous. Lauren was right Kahlan was very charming. Bo wasn't sure if the story was finished yet but she didn't feel like taking any chances. She awoke from the couch and said, "I think it's time to go, it's getting late and I have to be up early tomorrow. Thanks dinner was great. We'll talk soon."

Lauren followed Bo and stood up turning around she told Kahlan, "I'll see you tomorrow for your very first check up and then I can find out what your fae ability finally is."

Kahlan smiled. "Sure, thanks for coming tonight. See you tomorrow."

Bo and Lauren headed out the door. Lauren could tell Bo was angry at something though she didn't want to bring it up. She was in a good mood; she had a nice dinner with an old friend of hers and Bo. If they were to argue about something tonight it would have ended badly so she just lay silent as they drove home.

**This is the longest chapter I've written I hope you like it,I spent all day on it. From reviews and private messages I could tell people were expecting something big..I hope I didn't disappoint everyone with my version. I would just like to remind you that Kahlan was important to Lauren and Bo knew that which is why she tried her best to stay good. **

***spoiler alert* (sort of) I was hoping to put flashbacks on the story of how Lauren and Kahlan met. Tell me what you think about it as flashbacks I mean. Thank you for your reviews, I really do read and count on them :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren woke up the next morning but Bo wasn't there next to her neither was she downstairs. They hadn't spoken last night; they just got home and slept. Bo hardly ever woke up before Lauren so the fact that Bo was already out and about worried the blond. She didn't have breakfast, she ate so much last night that she didn't have an appetite this morning so she just got ready and went to work.

She arrived there an hour early having the need to be comfortable in the environment she was so used to. She missed the lab this place meant so much to her. She just sat there and enjoyed it for a while, there was no need to her plus Kahlan was her first patient today. As she thought of her old friend, she thought she felt her presence and she turned around instinctively to the doorway and there she was. "Hey you know ash, I can still sense it when you're staring at me like that." Lauren said almost teasingly. She didn't know why but her familiarity with the person was still there, before she might have called her president instead of ash they always teased each other with their future work titles nevertheless she tried showing respect to her new 'owner'.

"Hey Lauren, you can call me Kahlan even at work. No need to worry, we were good friends before I became the ash and I don't want that to change. Would you please follow me to my room? I was having breakfast, wouldn't mind the company?"

"Sure." Lauren followed her out the door and they went straight to the room they were having dinner in yesterday.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Kahlan asked when she sat down at the table.

Lauren felt her appetite come back once she saw all that food laid down on the table. "Eh yes actually, I'm ravished."

"Ravished?" Kahlan laughed and added, "Well sit down and help yourself to anything you want."

"Thanks. So you want to tell me what kind of fae you are?" Lauren asked curiously.

"I'm a sorcerer. I wasn't before, when we were at University I mean." She paused. "I helped this woman once and she was assaulted. I saw the whole incident take place and seeing that she was a sorceress she lost control and killed the man. Now in court she would have been charged with murder and I told her that I was a lawyer and would help her get out of trouble. So I did help her and she gave me this gift. She thought me everything I know and honestly I couldn't be more grateful to her."

"You deserve it but how did she manage to give you her powers that is theoretically impossible, isn't it?" Lauren asked baffled at the information she just received.

"Apparently not, I'm here. All I know for sure is that it required a huge sacrifice; her clan wouldn't allow a human to know about them, it was too risky. I saw what she was that night and she either had to kill me or take me as her pet but we managed to find a loop hole in their law and the clan had to agree. As long as I helped them with future cases, I could be one of them."

"Huh but still I can't understand how it was possible for them to change you?" Lauren acquired.

"I don't know the entire process but it was a long one. I had to leave to a secluded village where they had no technology, might I add just to learn their ways, learn their scriptures and various rituals. At the end, after I learned everything there was a final test which I passed luckily and that is when the ritual of me changing to one of them happened."

"Well for what it's worth I'm glad." Lauren said as she smiled. "Want to go and do your exam?" Lauren asked as she saw Kahlan finished eating.

"Yes. The faster we do this the better. Oh and Lauren don't tell anyone about me changing, I doubt the fae elders would except that."

"Of course."

Both made their way to the exam room. Lauren examined Kahlan as she was used to do with her other patients. As she looked at her and saw various scars on her body, she couldn't help but feel concerned for her old friend and felt the need to be close to her once again. She made a note to ask her how she got her scars but she thought it would be better to wait she didn't want to invoke old ghosts from the closet.

After the examination was over Kahlan excused herself and said she needed to get back to work. Lauren nodded and continued to work too.

**Sorry took a while election week and all. Hopefully I'll finish the next chapter by tomorrow and in the evening it will be up. So write those reviews fast and I hope you're enjoying the story :) **

**Lost girl tonight..weeeeeeeeeee! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren went home early that day. She had gone to the throne room and asked the ash if she could work from home seeing as there were no patients coming for checkups. As soon as she got to her apartment she phoned Bo to check on her and asked her if they could have dinner at her place since she was working at home for the night. They agreed on a late dinner as Bo was busy with a case and Lauren for once hadn't minded that Bo was working late. She wanted to work and she knew Bo would have been pissed seeing her work late. So Lauren started examining the report she wrote on Kahlan. She exhausted her mind reading through the report; she wanted to know everything about her friend because even if everything seemed fine she got it in her mind to understand Kahlan's powers. After memorising every detail of the report, Lauren went to her bedroom feeling the need to relax and clear her mind and all of a sudden her mind began to wonder. Wonder about her past with Kahlan and she went back to the night they met.

_I hadn't wanted to go that night. I wanted to stay at my dorm and read a sappy story of Mills and Boom. I was a hopeless romantic at heart, I couldn't deny it. But my roommate had a different idea; she wanted me to come out. No one ever saw me have fun or drink or let myself go, she argued that I was always so uptight. My friend, Emma was at her last year and she claimed that if I didn't come out and meet new people then she would have no one after she left and she wanted to be sure I had friends. I agreed not wanting to upset my friend's wishes any longer. I wore something discreet; skinny jeans and an easy looking blue top which happened to be my favourite and a little make up, I was never one fond of fashion or one to be in the centre of attraction. _

_They went to a local bar, they had arrived there early and I hadn't really spoken to anyone. So I sat quietly in the corner, drinking a glass of wine. Emma and Kahlan interrupted my thoughts and Kahlan introduced us. I remember staring at her, not able to find my voice. She was beautiful; big brown eyes, long brown hair, tall and I felt jealous of her dress which seemed to hug her at all the right places, her curves seemed notable and she seemed like the type of girl who liked to flaunt all her assets not that that was a crime. She leant her hand out for me to shake it, distracted with my thoughts I hadn't noticed immediately and then I quickly gave her my friend and told her my name. Pleasure she said and held on to my hand as she kept eyeing me and then she asked if she good sit next to me and I just nodded. We had spoken for hours that night about the most random topics we could find, I learned that night that she had an amazing taste in wine, we hadn't really spoken about ourselves though. _

_I remember waking up that morning in a very good mood. Emma boasted all day about it, how she knew I could have fun with Kahlan. She was intellectual, knew something about everything and I could tell by her strong opinions that she was respected among her peers; both friends and 'enemies'. I had to admit it to myself at the end of the day that I had a slight crush on this girl. _

Someone was knocking on the door and she got up and found Bo waiting for her. She let her in and excused herself for not getting anything done. "Sorry Bo" she said. "I didn't know you'd get here earlier, I was working."

"It's ok Lauren, I know I'm early and I should have called to warn you. We could take out you know and do something fun while we wait," she smirked.

Lauren couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah Bo we could play tennis on wii," she teased.

They ordered Chinese for once and while they waited they were having some fun on the couch. To Bo's dismay Chinese came early and she sulked but went to eat with Lauren in her kitchen.

* * *

**I know it took a while to upload, sorry! Anyway please write a review, I would love to know from other people how they think the story is going to end or what they think about it so far. Thanks a million :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**To the followers of this story,**

**I'm writing this just to apologise for not updating in a really long time. I've experienced writer's block with this story and I know where I want to go with it, I'm just having difficulty writing it. And I have my heart in this story...it's really important to me, as it was the first one I actually allowed people to start reading.**

**I guess since a lot has been going on with lost girl, (I'm sure all of you know) I've kinda lost my way. But don't worry I'll finish this story, I just ask you to forgive me for taking a long while to write it and to have patience with me. **

**A big thank you goes to all my followers, to all those people who have this story as a favourite and the lost girl cast and crew for coming up with such an awesome show. As I say every time, if you have any questions or have any ideas...inbox or send a review, I'd love to here from you all. **

**Thanks again,**

**- J **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey my most loyal readers, **

**I hope you haven't missed me too much or at least missed this story. I apologize for this long-awaited hiatus and do hope you forgive me. Anyway please read and enjoy and I wanted to thank again tequila75 who has written to me quite recently encouraging me to continue this story which I have I do hope it doesn't disappoint you or anyone for that matter 3**

* * *

A ball was being held a month after the new ash was appointed. A lot of important people were to attend; elders, members of different clans and other important fae. Lauren being the light fae's doctor was instructed to come and Bo and Kenzi were also invited to the event. This was the first time two humans and an unaligned succubus where going to attend. So one would have guessed how important it was for the event to run as smooth as possible. No one knew this better than Kahlan so she instructed to see Lauren the morning of the event to settle an issue she had in mind.

She walked to the throne room as she had done many times before and knocked on the door before opening it to enter the room. "You wanted to see me Kahlan?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, please come in and sit down." She waited until Lauren sat down to start talking again, "As you know this ball is really important, it is the first official event since me becoming ash and if anything goes wrong the elders will have my neck and there are already some very pressing issues at hand. You should know Lauren that I admire you and Bo a lot and it's not cause I think that if something goes wrong it's her fault but I beg of you Lauren, please make absolute sure that Bo acts properly and accordingly tonight."

Lauren laughed, "I would have never pegged you as someone to beg."

"Well desperate times call for desperate measures. However if I remember correctly I did once beg for your forgiveness."

"Yes you did...and I forgave you."

"You know its funny when one can regret nothing all their life yet there is that one thing they will always regret."

Lauren just looked right through Kahlan's eyes and stating in a coldly voice, "You're the one who cheated Kah, it wasn't me..."

"Yeah and I've said I was sorry so many times it became imprinted on my heart. I just didn't know what to do, what to tell you. I wish I could go back, I wish I could have done things differently. Lauren you were my best friend and I never wanted to hurt you, I loved you just I loved you differently."

"Don't worry about it now, I understand and as I said I forgave you plus I have Bo and you had Daniel. By the way what happened to him?"

"Oh he...he died in Afghanistan." She said as a tear fell down her face, which she wiped right away ashamed of being caught crying. "We were going to get married after he came back but I guess we were never meant to be."

Lauren felt sorry for Kahlan. Yes her heart was broken because of them but she wished no harm upon either of them. She stood up from her chair and made her way over to where Kahlan was sitting and hugged her, "I'm so sorry Kah."

"It's alright, you know with everything that has happened, I've learned that no matter how hard life gets, it goes on." She replied as she forced a smile.

"So I've heard, you know you still haven't fully confided in me about the whole changing into fae ordeal and what you can do with your gifts." Lauren asked to change the subject manly to distract her friend from the thought of her former fiancé.

"Well I can't really say much about the changing part mostly because not even I know everything. The thing about the ritual I've had is that only a couple of sorcerers knew how to execute the ritual without me being dead, and it is a pretty dangerous process. There are only a few people who are even born a sorcerer let alone made in one."

"Wow the woman you saved must have been really important then. I mean if you saved anyone else they probably who have had you murdered huh?"

"Yeah she was actually a pretty important council member, her grandfather was a member of the founding council and so was her father."

"You saved the right person then. What about your fae abilities?"

"Well every sorcerer has their own abilities as well as the common ones that are basically being able to produce various incantations both minor and powerful ones. I mean once could say an incantation to produce a fire as well as kill someone. Then there are those who are able to control elements, to see the future, control ones minds and actions and some as simple as flying, it all depends on how powerful one is."

"So which are you?" Lauren asked feeling her curiosity getting the best of her.

Kahlan noticed that Lauren's brain and thirst for knowledge was getting the best of her. She knew Lauren was one of those people's who's brain never shut down. "I'll tell you what Laur, I'll let you guess. From everyone I know, you're the only one who can."

Lauren thought for a second before responding. She thought of what she knew about Kahlan from before, while they were still at university together. "You know when I first found out you were fae I always though your capabilities had something to do with knowing and understanding other people, getting them to do whatever you wanted. You were always good at that so what I'm thinking is that somehow your sorcerer special ability somehow has to do with that. Am I right?"

"Well almost, I can control people's minds and actions."

"Like a Mesmer?"

"Not exactly see a Mesmer only controls someone's actions, there movements. In which case the victim let's say would know what's happening. What I am able to do is actually convince them that the action they're doing is completely their choice. Notice the difference and not only that but I can implement an idea into their mind or make them forget something."

"That's incredible and a very dangerous ability to have."

"Don't worry I've only ever used it a couple of times and only when it was necessary. I would never use it for my own gain plus I've been warned that if anyone who had the ability to have me executed found out, I'd probably end up dead."

"I can see why. That ability is a burden to have and if anyone feels threatened they could easily build a whole case against you."

"Yes, that is exactly the reason why you're the only one who knows and therefore you can't tell anyone not even Bo."

"Well I am your doctor therefore there is such a thing as patient doctor confidentiality so obviously by law I'm not allowed to say anything and I am your friend so even if there wasn't that confidentiality I still wouldn't tell Bo or anyone. I haven't even told her what really happened between us."

"Thanks Laur but why didn't you tell Bo?"

"There's nothing to tell as far as I'm concerned that's something that happened in the past. It should be kept between us it seems fairer that way. Anyway if she found out you cheated on me she'd probably have your head." She finished laughing.

"Ah good then make sure you really don't say anything my head is quite important." She winked. "Anyway Laur, I have to get going to make sure everything is running smoothly with the preparations and everything. Oh and another thing is it possible for you and Bo to come half an hour earlier tonight I needed to speak to her about something."

"Eh sure I'll make sure she's there. Don't worry Kah, everything about tonight will go brilliantly." Lauren said smiling before she walked out the door.

* * *

**I'm hoping a new chapter will be up and ready this week and I'm hoping for a lot of reviews maybe it quickens the process ;) Thanks again :D xx**


End file.
